Kuroi Tamashi
by Kuroka Tsukino
Summary: Un mundo dominado por la perfeccion, donde solo importa tu linaje, tu poder dependera de tu sangre, un mundo en donde yo no tengo cabida, donde existen diferentes criaturas. Me acusarón de algo que no cometí, intento sobrevivir, intentando proteger lo que considero mio, siempre desde las sombras, nadie puede saber lo que soy por que despues de todo yo... ya estoy muerta. A/U.


**Hola... Soy nueva en esto de escribir, esta historia nacio de un sueño bastante extraño que tuve hace algun tiempo, la idea no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza, hasta que decidi escribir algo y poco a poco fue tomando forma.**

 **Declaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece si no que es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia si es mia y uso estos personajes para desahogar lo que hay en mi loca cabecita.

 **Espero sea de su agrado... por favor no duden en comentar acerca de algun error ortografico, tambien son bienvenidadas las sugerencia, consejos o criticas constructiva.**

 **A leer!**

* * *

 **Prologo.**

 **Dark souls.**

El día como siempre últimamente estaba nublado, una joven observaba con cierta indiferencia por la ventana de una alta torre, otra vez lloverá pensó para sí con fastidio, un fuerte suspiro salió de sus labios, de un tiempo para acá se sentía cada vez más inquieta, las ganas de escapar eran cada vez más difíciles de aguantar. Miro con cierto aburrimiento la ostentosa habitación en la que residía, la que se había convertido en su jaula, su prisión. Miro resignada e intento decidir sobre qué hacer para perder el tiempo.

Con tranquilidad se dirigió hacia un estante repleto de libros, el cual ocupaba la mayor parte de una alta pared, sus ojos azules se dulcificaron al acercarse para acariciar suavemente los viejos tomos de los distintos ejemplares que poseía en su colección, los únicos compañeros en estos años de confinamiento, los únicos que habían impedido que enloqueciera, leer hacia que escapara a otras realidades, que viviera distintas historias en la que sí existían los finales felices.

Otro suspiro escapo de sus belfos, escogió al azar un viejo tomo de una novela romántica, sonrió burlonamente, y dejó escapar una ligera risita, mirando el título de la narración, en letras doradas y elegantes se leía: "Orgullo y Prejuicio". La hermosa historia de amor, entre Elizabeth y Mrs. Darcy. Era realmente irónico que por amor se encontrara actualmente en esta situación, a pesar de ello no se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que hizo.

Odiaba el maldito mundo en él vivía, un mundo en donde todo se guiaba acerca del linaje, tu sangre y tu herencia eran lo que importaba, el poder y el dinero iban de la mano, las tradiciones y el orgullo de las antiguas familias de sangres puras eran solo para enmascarar las atrocidades que cometían, crímenes sin culpables, escudados en el emblema de sus honorables clanes.

Chasqueo la lengua y con suavidad se dejó caer en la mullida alfombra en frente de la chimenea encendida con el libro en sus manos, comenzó a leer, las horas fueron pasando lentamente, pero al menos, ahora tenía algo con que distraer su mente y dejar de pensar.

Al menos tenía el consuelo de que esas personas se encontraban a salvo, con vida y probablemente felices, pero eso ya no importaba, después de todo… su existencia había sido borrada de los recuerdos de todo aquel que alguna vez le llego a conocer.

Era extremadamente difícil, soportar las ansias, la angustia, el dolor…. la espera, el odio, la desesperación. Recibió un castigo por salvar a las personas que amaba, por romper las reglas, intento por todos medios evitar esa tragedia, pero habían cosas que ya estaban destinadas a suceder, habían alargado la vida de alguien que debía morir, su mera existencia era algo que muchos no se explicaban, y por eso le repudiaban, porque era un pecado, un hibrido.

Ellos no hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti-una voz se burlaba constantemente de su situación-eres idiota si piensas que hubieran dado su vida para salvarte. Se tapó fuertemente los oídos intentando ignorar a lo que atribuía era su conciencia. Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, su familia le odiaba, y le dolía, simplemente le dieron la espalda, le desterraron.

Con impaciencia se llevó las manos a su rostro para restregar sus ojos, intentando desesperadamente detener las lágrimas que caían repetidamente, bruscamente se detuvo, de nuevo sentía esa rara sensación, repetidas veces miró por sobre sus hombros. Hacía algún tiempo se sentía extraña, observada. Se burló de sí misma por ser tan paranoica. Nadie podría entrar aquí se dijo así misma convencida o más bien resignada.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia un espejo de cuerpo completo, se sorprendió al contemplar sus ojos normalmente azulados, ahora tenían una fuerte tonalidad rojiza con un velo violáceo, la imagen que le devolvía su reflejo no era ella.

OK definitivamente me quede dormida, eso o me caí y me golpee fuertemente la cabeza, estoy alucinando pensó para sí. Observo con incredulidad como el espejo se oscurecía, en medio de este se formó una grieta que comenzó poco a poco a expandirse hasta hacerse añicos.

De allí emergió una pequeña y esbelta figura, frente a ella había una joven chica, de hermosas facciones, unos profundos ojos verdes, esmeraldas, se sorprendió así misma pensando, una larga cabellera rizada, en distintos tonos de rosa, desde un rosa más oscuro en la base hasta las puntas de un suave rosa palo, caía en cascada hasta su trasero.

La observo con asombro, casi con fascinación, estaba completamente desnuda, las puntas de sus cabellos cubrían parcialmente sus voluptuosos pechos, la peli rosada sonrió felinamente, mostrando unos pequeños dientes, con temor vio sus caninos un tanto más alargados y filosos que el resto de su dentadura.

-Parece que por fin puedo verte Sakura, he esperado durante mucho tiempo-la melodiosa vocecita resonó con cierto reproche, un tierno mohín fruncía sus carnosos labios en un puchero, la otra joven parpadeo un par de veces intentado salir de su estado de estupefacción.

Carraspeo incomoda intentando encontrar su voz para hablar, para hacer las preguntas que acudían a su mente con mayor rapidez dejándola aturdida. La pequeña chica se aproximó lentamente, intentando no asustarla, la observo con curiosidad y cierta tristeza por el mutismo de la rubia. La joven parecía danzar en vez de caminar, parecía sacada de algún cuento, de una historia antigua, era más parecida a una hermosa muñeca de porcelana que a una chica.

Se detuvo y alzo suavemente su mano derecha hasta posarla en la mejilla de su acompañante, se acercó tanto que sus frentes y narices se rosaban suavemente. Eran de la misma estatura y tenían facciones muy parecidas. La rubia miro con cierto temor a la mujer que tenía enfrente, tenía distintos sentimientos, ella al parecer la conocía y sabía su nombre, tenía que ser alguien de alto rango y poder espiritual para acceder a la torre. Pero ella no intentaba dañarla, sino que al contrario, le sonreía con ternura y la contemplaba con serenidad.

Los ojos de la peli rosa cambiaron repentinamente a los que antes había observado en el espejo, rojizos y con un velo violeta cubriéndolos, la pupila era negra como una especie de flor, aunque ahora no podía recordar cual, la introdujo en una especie de realidad alterna y allí pudo observar lo que sucedería en algunos momentos más.

-No temas- le pidió suavemente-estaré aquí contigo, al fin saldrás de aquí-hablo ligeramente-pero para ello debe suceder lo que te acabo de mostrar-se percibia tristeza en la aterciopelada voz-Sakura necesito saber si me aceptaras cuando esto termine-suavemente rozo sus labios con los suyos-Es hora de despertar, al fin estaremos juntas- la rubia sonrió ligeramente reconociendo por fin quien era aquella chica- Despierta, ellos ya están aquí- ella apretó sus manos y rozo sus labios una última vez, para después desvanecerse. Al parecer había llegado la hora de despertar. Se incorporó desorientada y se dirigió hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo.

Afuera se escuchaban distintos sonidos, al parecer una pelea, un ataque, gritos, lamentos, disparos, choque de metales, al parecer espadas, fuego… sentía el humo penetrar sus fosas nasales. Pronto todo se quedó en un mortal silencio, podía escuchar claramente pasos que se acercaban presurosos.

Miro tranquilamente su reflejo, quizás esta fuera la última vez que pudiera observar su apariencia, moriría, lo sabía, llegado el momento pensó en sentir miedo, desesperación, pero en cambio sentía una extraña sensación de paz. Sabía que en cualquier momento vendrían por ella, necesitaban que ella muriera, solo era un estorbo en el camino de unos avariciosos hombres en busca de poder.

La puerta fue abierta violentamente, dos hombres vestidos de negro y con espadas en las manos, sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre, sus ojos brillaban en un fuerte carmesí, con una especie de aspas en color negro. Uno parecía más joven que el otro, el hombre mayor sin dudar se dirigió hacia ella, en un limpio movimiento la atravesó, sin ningún remordimiento, empuño su katana y le apuñalo… con odio, casi con saña volvió a realizar lo mismo dos veces más.

La observaron desangrarse sin siquiera inmutarse, ella en sus últimos momentos solo les miro con odio y sonrió con dolosa crueldad, era una burla que el hombre que ella amo fuera el encargado de matarla. En un suave susurro pronuncio el nombre de la peli rosa, las que fueron sus últimas palabras-Sakura… te acepto, se parte de mi, toma mi existencia-.

De su cuerpo salió una potente luz, una fuerte y oscura energía, era desprendida del cuerpo de la chica, un círculo de invocación apareció rodeando el cuerpo de la inerte muchacha. Los hombres observaron con incredulidad como la apariencia de la chica cambiaba.

De pronto un fuerte viento los levanto impidiéndoles respirar, la misma fuerza comenzó a azotarlos varias veces en las paredes hasta dejarlos inconscientes.

El cuerpo de la rubia ahora peli rosada se levantó tranquilamente, sonrió traviesamente al ver los cuerpos de los tipos, le daba igual lo que pasara con ellos, se paseó libremente, se desperezo y bostezo con aburrimiento.

Se acercó a los cuerpos y soltó una risita sin ningún tipo de humor, los miro con resentimiento y se aproximó al más joven de los hombres, el chico ahora despierto la observo con incredulidad, ella acaricio tiernamente la mejilla de su acompañante, la sonrisita sarcástica no desaparecía de sus labios y con rabia tomo bruscamente su barbilla, la vocecita dulzona resonó en los oídos del pelinegro:

-Eso les pasa por subestimarme, creyeron ingenuamente que matándome podrían hacer lo quisieran, lo siento pero no será así-la mujer soltó con furia el mentón del muchacho-seré vuestro enemigo, su peor pesadilla-.

Unas enormes alas emergieron de la espalda de la hermosa mujer, un enorme círculo rojo con diversos símbolos cada uno más elaborado que otro apareció a sus pies, preparándose para irse, lo último que pronuncio antes de desaparecer en una ráfaga plumas negras y doradas fue:

 **Después de todo olvidaron que la oscuridad siempre ha sido parte de mí…**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Si te ha gustado por favor dejame un review... de verdad harias muy feliz a esta chica loca.**

 **Un besote.**

 **Nos leemos muy pronto**

 **Bye.**


End file.
